3rd Ordnance Battalion
| type=Ordnance | specialization= Explosive Ordnance Disposal | garrison=Joint Base Lewis–McChord, Washington | garrison_label=HQ | nickname =Nighthawks | motto=Service Not Glory | decorations= Meritorious Unit Commendation | identification_symbol = | identification_symbol_label =Coat of arms | current_commander =Lt. Col. Christopher P. Bartos | command_sergeant_major =CSM Jeffrey Elliott }} The 3rd Ordnance Battalion (currently styled as the 3rd Explosive Ordnance Battalion) is a unit of the United States Army currently stationed at Joint Base Lewis–McChord. It is assigned to the 71st Ordnance Group at Fort Carson, Colorado, which is under the 555th Engineer Brigade at Joint Base Lewis–McChord. Heraldry Distinctive Unit Insignia A Gold color metal and enamel device in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Gules, on a bend between a spur gear and a feather palm tree, Or, three torteaux. Attached below the shield a Red scroll turned Gold inscribed "SERVICE, NOT GLORY" in Gold letters. Crimson (red) and yellow (gold) are the colors of the Ordnance Branch. The torteaux, simulating cannonballs, allude to the numerical designation of the unit. The spur gear represents maintenance, and the palm tree is characteristic of the flora of the countryside where the battalion was organized, i.e., Southern California. The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 3rd Ordnance Battalion (Maintenance) on 26 August 1942. It was redesignated for the 3rd Ordnance Battalion on 14 April 1955. Coat of Arms * Shield: Gules (Crimson), on a bend between a spur gear and a feather palm tree Or, three torteaux of the field. * Crest: From a wreath Or and Gules (Crimson), a shell palewise Sable charged with four mullets in pale of the second, flanked on either side by two pheons Proper. * Motto: Service Not Glory * Symbolism: ** Shield: The background is crimson and the bend is yellow, the colors of the Ordnance Branch. The torteaux, simulating cannonballs, allude to the numerical designation of the unit. The spur gear represents maintenance, and the palm tree is characteristic of the flora of the countryside where the battalion was organized, i.e., Southern California. ** Crest: Crimson and yellow are the colors traditionally used by Ordnance. The shell suggests ammunition, highlighting the mission of the battalion as explosive and ammunition disposal. It is charged with four stars symbolizing the unit's decorations. The two pheons represent the organization's service in World War II and Vietnam. *Background: The coat of arms was originally approved for the 3rd Ordnance Battalion on 14 September 1942. It was rescinded on 14 April 1955. It was reinstated for the 3rd Ordnance Battalion on 20 May 1997. The insignia was amended to include a crest on 27 July 1998. Current configuration Subordinate units: * Headquarters Company, Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Washington * 53rd Ordnance Company, Yakima Training Center, Washington * 707th Ordnance Company, Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Washington * 759th Ordnance Company, Fort Irwin, California * 787th Ordnance Company, Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Washington History World War II The 3rd Ordnance Battalion (Maintenance) was formed in 1942. Vietnam The 3rd Ordnance Battalion (Ammo) was assigned to Vietnam in October 1965. Garrisoned at Long Binh Post, the battalion constructed living quarters and an ammunition supply point. Units: * Headquarters and Headquarters Company * 54th Ordnance Company * 60th Ordnance Company * 71st Ordnance Company * * 78th Ordnance Detachment * 550th Ordnance Detachment * 551st Ordnance Detachment * 576th Ordnance Company * 40th Ordnance Company Cold War In 1977 the 3rd Ordnance Battalion was activated under the 59th Ordnance Brigade in West Germany. Units: * Headquarters and Headquarters Company, Taukkunen Barracks, Worms * 4th Ordnance Company, Miesau * 41st Ordnance Company, Vogelweh * 563rd Ordnance Company, Wiesbaden * 579th Ordnance Company, Neu-Ulm; deactivated in 1982 and reformed as the 55th Maintenance Battalion In November 1982 the 3rd Ordnance Battalion was reassigned to the 32nd Army Air Defense Command. Units: * Headquarters and Headquarters Company, Taukkunen Barracks, Worms * 4th Ordnance Company, Miesau The 3rd Ordnance Battalion transferred back to the 59th Ordnance Brigade in June 1985. Units: * Headquarters and Headquarters Company, Taukkunen Barracks, Worms * 4th Ordnance Company, Miesau * 41st Ordnance Company, Vogelweh In 1986 the 3rd Ordnance Battalion had the mission of removing all chemical weapons from Germany during Operation Steel Box. Units: * Headquarters and Headquarters Company, Münchweiler * 9th Ordnance Company, Miesau * 164th Military Police Company, Miesau * 330th Ordnance Company, Münchweiler * 110th Military Police Company, Münchweiler * 563rd Ordnance Company, Wiesbaden * 41st Ordnance Company, Kaiserslautern * 98th Chemical Detachment * 763rd Medical Detachment The 3rd Ordnance Battalion was deactivated in December 1990. Campaigns Decorations * Meritorious Unit Commendation (31 October 1965 – 31 December 1967) References }} External links * * Category:Brigades of the United States Army